


Starry eyed.

by Mapachi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, I just wanted to write something fluffly for once????, I may write more who knows, and this came out, daniel/xiumin makes me weak, out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: "We should go to bed now, tomorrow is the last day of recording," Xiumin says as he pulls off his hairband, letting his black strands falls against his forehead. Daniel is surprisingly quiet so Xiumin turns to look at him worriedly. Daniel sits on his bed, gaze locked on the covers, fidgeting with his thumbs. "Daniel, are you ok?" Xiumin calls gently, he fears something is bothering the kid.Daniel nods his head but stays silent. Clearly there is something wrong.





	Starry eyed.

 

 

 _"We should go to bed now, tomorrow is the last day of recording,"_ Xiumin says as he pulls off his hairband, letting his black strands falls against his forehead. Daniel is surprisingly quiet so Xiumin turns to look at him worriedly. Daniel sits on his bed, gaze locked on the covers, fidgeting with his thumbs. _"Daniel, are you ok?"_ Xiumin calls gently, he fears something is bothering the kid.

 

Daniel nods his head but stays silent. Clearly there is something wrong.

 

 

Xiumin crawls to him and leans his head down so Daniel can't keep hiding his face from him. Now he can see the clear frown on the younger's face. _"What’s wrong Niel-ah? Do you want to talk about it?"_

Daniel blushes at the endearing but shakes his head, mumbling that there is nothing wrong. Xiumin sighs and tilts his head as he tries to think what happened that changed the younger's usual bright behavior. They had stayed behind after the other had gone back to bed, they drank a can of beer and Daniel had talked a mile a minute as Xiumin listened. When it had gotten too late Xiumin announced it was time for them to head to bed too, Daniel agreeing and skipping ahead of him. They were getting ready for bed when Xiumin had reminded the younger it was the last day of recording--

 

 

_Ah, so that’s what happened._

 

 

Xiumin smiles teasingly and leans closer to the other _"You're going to miss hyung, right? Is that it?"_ If Daniel was blushing before now he was completely red, but he didn't try to deny it. The two of them had grown surprisingly close on such a short time considering the circumstances. Xiumin could understand how Daniel could think they were going to lose contact, with how busy their schedules are.

 

 

_"I know you don't have a phone right now, but I'll give you my number so you can contact me ok? Hyung really likes you Daniel-ah,"_

 

 

Daniel's eyes brighten up so prettily, as if he had stars shinning inside them. Xiumin could understand now why the whole nation fell for him.

 

 

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, really,"_

 

 

Then something unusual happens.

 

 

Daniel leans so much closer Xiumin thinks he's going to head butt him for some reason but instead he fells a pair of warm and surprisingly soft lips press against his cheek, alarmingly close to his own lips.

 

 

Daniel giggles happily and he starts rambling about how lucky he is to have been invited to film alongside Xiumin, about how he still can’t believe how handsome Xiumin is in real life and how he's one of the sweetest hyungs he has meet.

 

 

Xiumin can only blink and stare at him dumbfounded.

 

 

_Did that really just happen?_

 


End file.
